Luke (Video Game)
Luke is an original character in Telltale Games' The Walking Dead: Season Two. Pre-Apocalypse Location Unknown Nothing is known about Luke's life before or as the outbreak began. Post-Apocalypse Season 2 "Episode 6: All That Remains" Luke is a prominent member of the cabin group and a good friend of Pete. After Clementine is bitten by a dog and runs into a large number of zombies in the woods, Luke and Pete save her life, bringing her back to their cabin. Seeing her bite, however, Luke becomes panicked and distrusting of her, although Pete trusts Clementine that it is a dog bite. The two bring her back to the group where they argue about what to do with her, where Pete and Luke (along with a potential third group member if appealed to by Clementine) defend her. Regardless, the group locks her in the shed to wait overnight to see if she turns into a zombie. After it's found out that the bite was indeed caused by a dog, he returns to being friendly towards Clementine, offering her food and speaking to her about Nick's mother and Clementine's own past. "Episode 7: A House Divided" Luke is shown in a teaser for Episode 7 travelling to the "mountains" with the remaining cabin survivors. Killed Victims This list shows the victims Luke has killed: *Numerous counts of zombies. Relationships Pete Pete and Luke are shown to be good friends. Pete seems to act almost like a father-figure to Luke and the two seem to have a stable friendship. Pete and Luke are the only two members of the cabin group that defend Clementine when she first meets them. Clementine Luke and Pete save Clementine from a zombie attack in the woods near their cabin and bring her back to the group. Luke thinks Clementine's dog bite is a zombie bite and acts in panic and distrust when he discovers it, though Pete and Clementine both convince him it's merely a dog bite when she meets the group. Like Pete, Luke is friendlier to Clementine than the others at first, but regrets being unable to help her or let her escape when she is locked in the shed. He reassured Clementine that he was on her side when the rest of the group discussed about her bite. When her wound is treated, Luke brings her food and explains Nick's past and his actions, speaking to Clementine about her past as well. Nick Luke and Nick appear to be fairly close friends, although he and Nick, along with Pete, disagree on what should be done with Clementine when she first arrives at the group's cabin. He seems to disapprove of Nick's often brash attitude, much to Nick's annoyance. He explains Nick's past to Clementine to help the two make amends. Appearances Video Game Season 2 *"A House Divided" Trivia *Luke was introduced in a teaser clip posted on Vine by Telltale Games via Twitter. Category:Video Game Characters Category:Walking Dead Characters Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Video Game Category:Miscellaneous Survivor Category:Protagonist